onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uknownada/Nada's Search Prologue Part 2
(the first part was a prologue) Same hard mattress, same hard bed. That’s how I wake up every morning. Now I have to wake up on it twice today, which of course only happens when I pass out. There was Ray next to the bed, who is always there whenever I wake up, and I’m always prepared for the same routine… “Wakey-wakey, eggs and bacey!” He threw sizzling hot eggs and bacon from a pan at me. I open my mouth and swallow them whole as they flew into my mouth. “Mmm…” I licked my lips, “You make the absolute most disgusting breakfast every morning.” “You seem to like it,” Ray replied, “You inhale it every time.” “So, what happened?” I asked, “Did I faint?” “No, you just fell asleep in the middle of a giant crowd.” “So I fainted.” He shrugged. “Pretty much, yeah. I don’t blame you, though. Gold Roger just announced his treasure was still out there. Now a bunch of people are going off to search for it. They’re calling it a new era, now.” “Oh, it might not last that long.” “Are you kidding me? This is the freaking One Piece we’re talking about! The legendary treasure of the King of the Pirates!” he started shaking me, “THE KING OF THE FREAKING PIRATES! Do you honestly think he left it under his doormat or something?” “Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye…I thought you said it was bull.” “It is,” he looked out the window, “Which is why I’m sailing out there to prove it.” “You can’t be serious! You’re just a kid. You probably won’t even get passed the Red Line.” “I don’t care,” he looked right at me, “I’m sick of this place. I want an adventure, not sit in this hellhole for the rest of my life.” “Hellhole? Since when do monsters ever come to the East Blue?” He jumped on my bed. “Exactly my point! This place is a freaking bore! I want to do something with my life. I want to have a little fun. Even if this treasure is out there, I have no interest in finding it. I just want an adventure.” “You could die out there.” “All the more reason to go.” We heard a voice from the hall. “That’s why you join the Marines, boy.” It was my father, smoking his pipe. “We’ll give you all the adventure and death-wishes you could ever ask for.” “Screw you and your lousy Marines,” Ray boasted, “I do things my own way.” “You best watch your mouth, boy.” “Ha.” Ray spat on the ground. “I’m tired of this. Nada, if you need me, I’ll be half-way across the world.” “You getting there without a boat?” I asked. “I’m a pirate now. I’ll just go steal one.” My father stomped the ground. “Boy, do you realize I can arrest you for that?” Ray stomped back at him. “Do you realize I don’t care?” Father drew out his pistol. “Say that again, boy.” He stood right in front of him, chest-to-chest. “I’m a pirate, I’m leaving this hellhole, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.” **BLAM!!!** Father showed no remorse as he shot my friend. Not that he needed to, anyways. Ray was a complete airhead, and I mean that literally. “That your best shot, old man?” Father put down his pipe. “You think just ‘cause you’re a Logia means you’re better than us?” “That’s right, old man. Anything else you need to remember?” “Maybe you need to remember we’ve got Logias of our own, and they happen to be vice-admirals.” “Doing the whole My-Brother-Will-Beat-You-Up routine again, huh?” Ray spat one more time. “Screw this, I’m outta here. See ya later, Nada.” He shut the door behind us. “Now son…” Father looked at me, pointing his pistol at me. “Are you going to follow that boy, or are you going to follow in your father’s footsteps?” I panicked. Unlike Ray, I wasn’t a Logia. I was something much more pathetic… “I…I’m…” He glared at me. “…I’m following in your footsteps, of course,” I pathetically admitted, “I don’t need that lousy pirate life.” “Cho-hohoho! That’s my boy. C’mon now, we’re getting something to eat.” “Yes, Father…” He pointed his pistol at me again. “What did you call me?” “Commodore Lucitan…” “That’s what I thought.” Category:Blog posts